


Open Mouth, Insert Foot

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of an omake for "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/291423">All That Matters</a>” in which Hikaru has a big mouth and accidentally lets it slip about Touya's "ticklish" spot. Also Waya is scarred for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Mouth, Insert Foot

**Author's Note:**

> This likely won't make a whole lot of sense if you haven't read All That Matters (it's linked in the summary). Lightly implied Hikaru/Akira.

Hikaru sometimes thinks that gluing his mouth shut would make his life a whole lot easier. Like now, for instance. He has just said something incredibly stupid without even meaning to, and not only is Touya going to _strangle_ him when he finds out that Hikaru has announced to half the Go Institute about his ticklish spot, but there's several people standing around giving him strange looks. Waya, in particular, is an interesting shade of red and has his mouth hanging open, his eyes almost comically wide.  


"How do you--" Waya stops abruptly and shakes his head, as if trying to get rid of some horrific mental image.  


"Never mind. I really don't want to know."


End file.
